


Soap Suds

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Billy didn't realize the involuntary noise that escaped the back of his throat until Ben turned to look at him. It was something between a groan and barely audible moan. Even so, it was more than enough to alert the man to his presence. To his surprise he didn't seem angered by his ogling. Ben had tilted his head back against the rim of the tub to peer up at him with those powder blue eyes. A warm smile tugged at the corner of his lips, which only succeeded in causing a burning heat to move down his face and neck. Though Billy tried to say something, anything, he only managed to open and close his mouth wordlessly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/gifts).



Billy and Ben had only just returned to Nassau, or rather, the island it called home. For now they had decided to remain in the interior. Flint had granted them use of Mrs. Barlow's home to serve as a hide out and base while they strived towards Vane's release. While Billy had been so certain of his abilities while convincing the Captain not to jeopardize the mission and stay behind, now that they were alone he wasn't so certain. While it was true that his parents life's work was melding minds through the written word, he had only so experience with it before he was stolen away from that life. That was so many years ago and he hadn't written a word since. Hadn't even contemplated the notion of it. Not since the men of the _Walrus_ came into his life and liberated him from his imprisonment, since he slit the throat of the man that had taken him from his family. Ever since Captain Flint had welcomed him as one of their own, as an equal, he has lived and breathed for the wellbeing of the crew. They had quickly become his new family, his brothers.

Now was up to him to save one of them. Fortunately, he wasn't alone. Ben Gunn had only become a part of their crew a few weeks ago yet he had already proven his worth several times over. Not only was he a natural in the rigging, but he possessed a calm intellect that nearly rivaled Silver's. And being that he didn't seem to be of the manipulative type as their quartermaster was, this only strengthened his resolve to keep him close. Of course, if they wished to save Vane from the noose they would surely need more than just too men. Jack assured him that his quartermaster Mr. Featherstone was a trustworthy individual that would be happy to lend his assistance. Billy would send word to meet with him tomorrow. He was certain there were other valuable allies amongst the streets, and he would seek them out. For now, though, he decided to take the opportunity to rest. And he wasn't the only one.

While Billy had been wandering throughout the cottage to ensure it was locked up tight for the evening, Ben had been rummaging around out back. He heard the scraping of metal against the wooden floorboards of the porch. Even so he ignored it, instead lighting a few of the candles and lanterns now that the sun had begun to hang low. Soon enough the small home was lit with a dim, warm glow. It was almost... comfortable. A distinct difference from the ambiance of the ship. It made Billy realize just how long it had been since he had been in such a calm environment. One without the constant threat of immediate danger. Without Flint breathing down his neck, or the drunken laughter or arguing of the men. For once it was quiet.

It wasn't until the sound of water met his ears that Billy was coaxed from his thoughts. With a single brow arched he meandered into the kitchen to investigate the commotion. When he turned the corner he felt the way his heart arrested in his chest. Ben had apparently dragged a metal tub in from the back porch, seeking privacy. A wooden bucket was set beside it now that the tub had been filled to his preference. And there the man stood, slowly undressing. Billy immediately felt his mouth grow dry as he watched, seemingly planted in place as Ben let each article of clothing drop to the floor. He knew that he should move; turn around and walk away. That he shouldn't be watching this. Yet he found himself unable to find the will to move. Instead his eyes trailed over the younger man's exposed form. He traced over the muscles that flexed in his back as he bent down and climbed into the tub, the lithe frame, the sun kissed skin. The golden hair that spilled down his shoulders as if they were rays of the morning sunlight.

Billy didn't realize the involuntary noise that escaped the back of his throat until Ben turned to look at him. It was something between a groan and barely audible moan. Even so, it was more than enough to alert the man to his presence. To his surprise he didn't seem angered by his ogling. Ben had tilted his head back against the rim of the tub to peer up at him with those powder blue eyes. A warm smile tugged at the corner of his lips, which only succeeded in causing a burning heat to move down his face and neck. Though Billy tried to say something, anything, he only managed to open and close his mouth wordlessly.

A soft chuckle filled the air and then those eyes left him. Ben lounged back into the tub and returned to what he had originally planned. Still, Billy watched. His eyes followed the man as he picked up the small wooden bucket to dump some water over his head and down his shoulders. The man was simply stunning. The way those slender fingers lathered the bar of soap before tangling them in his sopping wet curls. He was entranced. He watched with a heavy gaze as the man rinsed his hair until the water ran clear and free from suds before dragging the small white bar across his skin. The cottage had been enveloped in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle lapping of water within the tub.

Eventually Ben's voice cut through the air. "Could you help?" he wondered, his voice soft as it always was with that pleasant lilt of his accent. His head titled back once more when Billy didn't answer and held up the wet wash rag for him to take. Unable to speak, Billy simply stepped forward to accept it. When he took the bar of soap from his other hand Ben moved to lean forward, arms folded against his drawn up knees as he exposed his back.

Billy's gaze bore into the man's back as he knelt down behind him. Before he could stop himself he reached out to trace a scar that traced along his shoulder. The muscle twitched beneath his fingertips and Billy forced himself to concentrate. He lathered the rag with soap suds before beginning to wash the man's back. He moved slowly, allowing both his eyes and hands to wander as he washed away layers of sweat and dirt. Despite the weeks that had passed since their recent freedom, Billy could still feel the feint outline of Ben's ribs from malnourishment. It was a stark contrast against his supple skin. He traced them gently as his other hand poured another pale of water across the back of his shoulders. He watched as the suds move down his back in ripples.

Before Billy was aware of what he was doing he had leaned forward, his hand dipping beneath the water to settle on his waist as his mouth latched against the slope of his shoulder. Ben's muscles seemed to dance beneath the touch. Yet even so he made no effort to pull away. In fact he did the exact opposite. The man leaned back against him, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he titled his head to grant more access to his neck. This was all the encouragement Billy needed. Teeth bit down gently against his pulse, worrying the skin beneath his teeth and tongue until a throaty moan graced his ears. Not soon after Ben had reached back to cradle the base of the bosun's neck in an effort to hold him closer.

"Finally," Ben murmured. "Been feeling you watching me for weeks now..."

Billy simply hummed against the wet skin. When he pulled away the lightly tanned flesh had already begun to darken. By morning it would develop into a pretty little bruise. It was almost unfortunate that his golden locks would cover it. Yet at the same time it seemed alluring; it would be a mark for only him to see. He led an open-mouthed trail of kisses down his spine, the way the muscles rippled beneath him causing a white hot heat to unfurl in his belly.

Fingers curled into Ben's tresses and gave a gentle tug to coax his head back. Billy didn't waste any time before capturing those lips with his own. The man's lips were soft and warm, the kiss all that he had imagined it would be and more. Before long his tongue trace against his lower lip before nibbling lightly. Ben's lips parted for him almost eagerly, and quickly they began that delicate dance of lips and tongue as they fought for dominance. 

The way Ben smiled against his mouth as they kissed nearly drove the man insane. He had thought about this for so long. Since he first saw him he could so easily appreciate his beauty. He wondered what those lips would feel like against his own, the softness of his hair as he ran it through his fingers, the warmth if his skin beneath his palms. And now it was finally his. Billy's mouth moved along his jawline, kissing and biting a slow trail down his neck as his hand moved further beneath the water. Fingers slipped between his thighs to wrap around his length and gave a slow, purposeful stroke. Ben was already half hard, and he could feel his cock twitch in his hand as he gave another tug. The man's head leaned back against his shoulder as a struggled moan left his lips.

"Aah Christ, Billy," he groaned out.

It only took a few more strokes before Ben's cock was rigid in his fingers. He canted his hips, bucking up into the touch with every stroke. The way the man moved, the way he sounded... Fuck, he had never before witnessed something so captivating. Ben was completely wanton, moaning out unabashed and begging for more. Billy's own cock pressed against the confines of his trousers as he quickened his pace. God how he ached with it. Yet at the moment the entirety of his focus was on the man before him. He tightened his fist with each outward pull of his hand, twisting around the hand before pushing back down along the shaft. A whimper filled the air as Ben gave another thrust of his hips. Billy could feel his own smirk as he kissed the man's throat, laving his tongue against his rapid pulse. After a few more moments Ben gave a final jerk of his hips, his back arching as he came with a satisfied shout.

Billy continued to stroke his cock, working him through his orgasm until a whimper signaled his sensitivity. His breath was warm against the nape of his neck, the skin still wet and smelling faintly of the lavender soap. A hand reached down to untie and delve within his own trousers. He took his aching member in a tight fist, not quite noticing Ben's movements until the man had turned and that mouth melded against his own once more. Fingers gripped the base of Billy's neck as the kiss developed into something much more heated than before. It was nothing more than parting lips and panting breaths. It didn't take long for the man to reach his own limit. When Ben's teeth bit down gently on his lower lip his fingers tightened, and with a short gasp he came over his fist.

Billy breathed heavily through his nose as he came down. When those eyes finally opened Ben was peering up at him. His eyes were a deep black, the light blue if his irises having waned to a thin ring, and they were heavy with satisfaction. The man craned his neck and once again their lips touched. This time the kiss was slow. Soft and sweet, and almost chaste in nature. Billy knew immediately that whatever it was that had just happened between them, it had opened a door, and he found himself more than willing to step across the threshold.


End file.
